


Heart and Soul

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realizes that Blair’s new friend hasn’t got a heartbeat.  What does one do with this type of information?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

Spook-me Fic-a-thon  
The Sentinel

 

Summary: Jim realizes that Blair’s new friend hasn’t got a heartbeat. What does one do with this type of information?  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings:AU, Some language, lots of death by vampire, including a minor canon character.  
Pairings: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg  
Characters: Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Megan Connor, Joel Taggart, Detective Rafe, Henri Brown and Dan Wolfe. (Do I need to mention the vampire?)  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 7907  
Creature: Vampire  
Author Note: This is my first time doing this type of story, so I don’t know if it’ll work or not.  
Beta: Kerensa (Thank you, Kerensa. You always find time to help me out. I appreciate it.)

Notes: A special thank you to Beth for making the Spook Me Icon at the end of the page. She rocks.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/cover2-comic_zpsac19f78e.jpg.html)

Heart and Soul  
By PattRose

Jim Ellison wasn’t happy with Blair spending so much time with a friend from the university every night. Blair said he was helping him study for a huge test coming up, but Jim felt like he could see something else in the man’s eyes. Not Blair’s. Martin’s. That was his name. Jim had only seen him from a distance, but it was enough to see the look of longing on Martin’s face. Jim didn’t need to meet the man to be able to tell that much. A normal person would wonder why this would bother Jim at all, but Jim not being that normal these days, had to openly admit to himself that he was in love with Blair Sandburg. Now, if Jim could just own up to it and tell Blair, he would have it made. But instead, he was planning a quiet death for Martin, whatever his last name was. Simon was a really good friend and would help him bury the body, he was sure. Jim found himself laughing and this scared him a little bit. He realized he might be hysterical. Jim Ellison, the cop, wanted to kill someone and hysterical in one night? 

One of the reasons that Jim disliked Martin so much was because he was younger than Jim was, taller than Jim was and very easy on the eyes. He could understand why Blair might be interested. Jim downright hated Martin. The last time he saw Martin, he was dressed like something Sandburg would like with his dark, dark skin, his coal black hair spiked and even Jim had to admit he was nice looking. He was a tall dark, blue eyed, handsome young man. Actually, Martin looked like he just stepped off an island somewhere. He would fit in almost anywhere. These were all the things that Jim disliked in anyone that hung around Blair. Basically, Jim was just downright jealous and there was nothing he could do about that at this moment.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/martin1_zpsdfd7549b.jpg.html)

Jim was at home, alone again and sitting on the sofa waiting for Blair to get home. He already knew that when Blair got home, he would smell Martin’s pheromones all over Blair. But, Jim noticed that he never smelled any coming from Blair. Maybe that was a good sign. Jim ran his hand through his hair, or what was left of it anyhow and looked up at the ceiling. _Why couldn’t life just be simple?_

Jim got up off the sofa and started to pace in front of the balcony doors. Hopefully, Blair wouldn’t notice him standing there watching for him every single night. If Blair did, he sure wasn’t saying anything to Jim. 

Jim opened up the balcony doors and stepped out into the chilly evening air. You could sure tell it was getting to the end of October. It was starting to get cold. It wouldn’t be long and Jim would be lighting fires for Blair. Poor Blair, got so cold during the fall and winter. He couldn’t seem to warm up. 

As Jim stood there watching from the balcony, he saw a car drive up and Blair was sitting in the front seat. _The damn Volvo must have broken down again._ He heard Blair talking to Martin and Martin talking back to him. Jim, being a Sentinel, listened with his hyper hearing and didn’t want to miss a word. But, Jim found something odd. He could hear Blair’s heartbeat, but Martin had no heartbeat. _Jesus, now I’m hallucinating._

Then Martin got out of the car and came around to give Blair a hug and tell him thank you and Jim was certain, he had no heartbeat. The man had no fucking heartbeat. Jim piggybacked his senses and listened to everything that was said and then scented the man. Jim wasn’t happy with the scent at all. He was surprised he didn’t smell it before. The smell was awful. Almost like a rotting corpse. Jim rushed into the house and got his shoes on and walked briskly downstairs to meet Blair. He sure as hell didn’t want Blair alone with Martin. 

When Jim came rushing through the doorway of the building, it took Blair off guard, making him jump. He wasn’t expecting Jim to come down for him. Now, Blair Sandburg was a little worried about the wild look on Jim’s face, not to mention Jim’s hair was flying all over the place. _What the hell was he doing?_

“Hey, man. What are you doing down here?” Blair asked. 

The wild looking roommate stared at Martin and gave him a go to hell look. (Although, Jim wondered why he would give him a go to hell look, when obviously Martin was in hell of some kind.) Martin gave him a look just as evil, back. It was not missed by Blair. 

“Okay, you two. Time out. Jim, go upstairs and wait for me and I’ll say goodbye to Martin and be right up.”

“Martin, I need to talk to Blair, so he’ll see you tomorrow,” Jim barked. 

Blair shook his head, as to clear the cobwebs, because surely Jim wasn’t telling Blair what to do was he? “Jim, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Chief, I need to talk to you upstairs, right now. It’s a matter of life and death.” Jim pulled Blair further away from Martin and Martin was getting angrier by the moment. 

This wasn’t lost on Blair either. He didn’t know what was wrong with either of them, but since Blair knew Jim longer, he was going to listen to him first and then he’d talk to Martin the next day. “Martin, I have to discuss some things with Jim. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll pick you up at 8:00 as planned,” Martin said, still glaring at Jim. 

“Chief, I’m taking you tomorrow, remember?” Jim asked and looked downright frightened, so Blair was taking notice for a change. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, Jim. Martin, I’ll see you tomorrow at the university. Drive safe.”

Martin didn’t even say goodbye to Blair, but once he was in the car, he whispered, “He’ll be mine soon enough.” Jim heard it and pulled Blair into the building as quickly as he could. 

Martin took off like a bat out of hell, making Blair look over his shoulder wondering what he had missed. Blair then looked at Jim and asked the freaked out roommate, “Would you like to explain what the hell that was all about?”

“Let’s get upstairs and close up the loft before I talk to you,” Jim explained as best as he could. 

Blair could see that Jim was shaking he was so angry. Why would Jim be that angry? Blair followed Jim up the stairs and entered the loft and waited for Jim to start talking to him. 

Instead, Jim went through the house, locking all doors and windows and pulling all of the curtains and blinds. Once he saw that the loft was closed up, he asked, “You didn’t invite Martin into the loft did you?”

“No, Jim, I didn’t. He just dropped me off tonight because my car wouldn’t start. Now, I’m trying to be patient, but you’re freaking me out.”

“I’m sorry, Chief. Come and sit down on the sofa, I have something to tell you.”

Blair walked over with Jim and they both sat down and Jim said, “Don’t say anything until I’m all done. Okay?”

“Okay. Start explaining, Jim.”

A tired and frazzled looking man sat beside Blair worrying Blair to no end. Blair touched Jim’s hand and could feel Jim shaking. 

“This is starting to scare me, Jim. Come on, talk to me,” Blair pleaded. Blair rubbed Jim’s arm to calm him and that seemed to help somewhat. Finally, Jim took a deep breath and began.

“I know you’re not going to believe me, but you have to listen and not say anything until I’m done. That man isn’t alive. He has no fucking heartbeat. You know those murders that have been happening that look like some freaking vampire got to the bodies, well, I think we found our vampire.”

Blair burst out laughing and stopped when he saw the look of hurt and pain in Jim’s eyes. “Jim, he can’t be a vampire. He’s out during the day and he’s never tried to bite me.”

“Blair, keep listening to me. I was sitting here tonight, trying to figure out how to tell you that I wanted to ask you out on a date and then Martin brought you home. I listened and couldn’t hear his heartbeat. At first I thought it was just me, so I piggybacked my senses and scented him and listened for his heartbeat. He smelled of rotting flesh and no heartbeat. I’m not making this up, Chief.”

Blair was still rubbing Jim’s arm, trying to calm his roommate down. _Wait a minute, did he just say he wanted to ask me out on a date?_ Blair stopped rubbing Jim’s arm and asked, “Since when do you want to date me?”

“This is what you’re asking questions about? About me asking you out on a date or not? I just got done telling you that your friend is a fucking vampire. What do you think of that?” Jim sat back and looked at Blair long and hard. Jim could tell that Blair thought he was full of shit. 

“Jim, first things first. Yes, I would like to go out on a date with you. Where are we going and when?” Blair smiled at Jim making Jim actually smile for the first time that night. 

“Blair, I don’t mean to say that we’re not important, but we’re talking about a fucking vampire. What do you suggest we do about Martin?”

Blair couldn’t help but smile again. “I have no idea what we should do. Do you think he’ll come after us tonight?”

Jim got up off the sofa and started to pace again. “I really don’t think he’ll come after you with me here. He knows that I know about him. I think he sensed that I’m different than you or anyone else. He knows, I could make trouble for him.”

“Jim, sit back down. What are we going to do? How do we fight a vampire? And while I’m asking questions, why can he be out in the sunlight? Why did he not attack me?”

Sitting down once again, Jim was a little more comfortable this time. “Does he wear sunglasses during the day?” Jim asked, carefully. 

“You know, he does. It’s sort of weird. The other day I said something about him having to wear sunglasses because his future was so bright. He laughed and I laughed and that was that. I didn’t really give it much more thought than that. He wears them inside the university and everything. But you know, a couple of other people have asked me about him being odd. So, it’s not just you, Jim.”

“I would say he can be out in the sunlight as long as he wears protection on his eyes. I noticed tonight he still had sunglasses on. That’s weird, too.”

Blair looked at Jim and said, “I’ll be right back. I want to show you a picture of what I think about an evil vampire looking. So, that’s why this is so hard for me to take in.”

Blair went and got his book and showed a picture to Jim.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/X64E000A_zpsb1e6b606.jpg.html)

Jim glanced at the picture and frowned. Well, we both know what a real one looks like now. Unless he turns into one of those. That’s even scarier, if you ask me.”

Now, it was Blair’s turn to get up and pace. “Jim, how many people have been found dead?”

“About twenty, I would guess. The FBI is being called in because it’s out of control. There are no leads. No fingerprints anywhere and no witnesses. He’s very fucking careful, that’s for sure.”

Blair ran his fingers through his curly mop and decided that he needed to get a haircut. His hair was a mess. “Jim, what would you think if I cut my hair?”

Jim looked at him like he had lost all of his marbles and finally answered, “What are you talking about?”

“From day one, Martin has been taken with my hair. He mentions it all the time. Did the dead people have long curly hair, also?” 

“They were all men, Blair and yes, they had long curly hair. Jesus Christ, you could have been next,” Jim said, getting up and pulling Blair into his arms. 

Blair went easily, since he had always wanted to be in Jim’s arms, so this was a nice comforting feel for a change. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“You can sleep with me all the time, Blair. I’m in love with you. Martin is not getting his hands on you. Don’t worry, okay?”

“But Jim, what do we do if he comes after me? It’s not like we can stop a fucking vampire. Oh my God, were these men molested?”

“Blair, he’s not going to get a hold of you, so you can stop worrying about that now. I’m going to guard you with my life.”

“What if he takes both of us?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“All the men he has taken have been single. Maybe he chooses lonely men. Have you been lonely, Chief?”

“Yeah, I have. Maybe he saw that. But I have another question? Why did all of those men die? Why didn’t he turn them instead?” Blair thought this was a logical question. 

Jim held on to Blair even harder and said, “Maybe he doesn’t want them after he’s done with them. Maybe they’re no good to him once they’ve had sex. The sex was always before the body was drained of the blood. So, he used them in the best way possible and then killed them off. He never had any intention of letting them become like him. Although, we don’t know that they can even do that, anyhow.”

“Are we going to tell Simon?” Blair asked, in a whispered tone. 

“Blair, I want to make love to you. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours and he won’t want you any longer.”

“Jim, I think that’s a bad reason to make love. If he really wants me, he’ll take me anyway.”

Jim said, “Come upstairs with me. He’ll have to take you over my dead body.”

“You really think he’ll leave me alone after I sleep with you?” Blair asked. 

“I’m hoping that I’m right. He backed down tonight only because of me. He knows I know what he is. So, he fears me because of that. I know what he is and I fear him because of that. Damn, we’re both scared.” 

Blair held Jim’s hand as they walked up the stairs and said, “I want you to make love to me tonight and make me forget about that awful man. Then we’ll see Simon in the morning.”

Jim started to take Blair’s clothes off and then his own. They both lay on the bed naked and hard. Jim found it odd that they were both so turned on with a vampire loose but he didn’t want to mention anything. 

Jim began to kiss Blair and talking sweet talk like Blair wanted to hear. Jim figured that Blair being a talker, he would want some of that in the bedroom, too. Before long, Jim was getting Blair ready and heard Martin downstairs. He could hear Martin keening in his car, a guttural wordless cry of sorrow, like he had lost something that was supposed to be his. Jim didn’t mention that Martin was downstairs, he didn’t want to upset Blair. Plus, Jim really believed that if he made love to Blair, Martin wouldn’t want him any longer. Jim continued getting Blair ready until Blair was pleading to be fucked. Jim entered him and heard the howl of anguish come from the parking lot and Jim knew he had been right. Blair was to have been his. Jim made love like he had never done before. He showed Blair how much he meant to him and how life would never be the same again. He also told Blair that he was his and no one else’s. Blair heard the sorrowful howl of anguish and whispered, “He’s downstairs?”

Jim didn’t answer, instead he kissed Blair into happiness and joy and then fisted Blair’s cock so that he could come at the same time as Jim did. When both men came, they threw their heads back and let out long, loud moans of love. 

Jim waited a few moments, pulled out of Blair, got him cleaned up along with himself and then pulled Blair into his arms. He held Blair close and said, “He’s never going to want either of us now.”

“But, how do we catch him, Jim?”

“I don’t know, Blair. I mean, can you shoot them and kill them? I have no idea. In the movies they always put a stake through their heart. But that always seemed odd to me since they don’t have a heartbeat. Why bother? We’re going to have to do some good old fashioned police work to find him. You draw well. I want you to draw a picture of him for me to take to Simon tomorrow. We can say that he tried to attack you but I intervened and he got away. At least they’ll know what he looks like. We’ll get him one way or another.”

Blair curled into Jim’s body even more and said, “I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Now, sleep and we’ll take care of things tomorrow.”

“Jim, we can’t sleep. We need to go to the station now. I’ll draw the picture really fast and we’ll get our story straight. Then, they can start looking for him. I wouldn’t be happy if he killed someone tonight because we were sleeping.”

“We’ll get him Blair because both of us have heart and soul. He has neither. He has no defense against us. Together, we’re stronger than he’ll ever be. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he dies somewhere soon.”

“Jim, he’s not going to die just because he didn’t get to suck my blood. We have to find him and fast. We don’t tell them he’s really a vampire, we tell them that he tried to rape me and I got away.”

Blair got up, walked down the stairs naked and found his tablet and drawing pencils. He began to draw Martin’s face and before long, it was like he was staring at Martin. Blair had indeed captured the man’s essence. Blair couldn’t say that he captured his soul because Martin had none. 

Jim came down the stairs naked, also and said, “Let’s take a shower and then we’ll get this show on the road.”

Jim took his gun into the bathroom, just in case they got any company. Once they were done, they dressed and left for the station house. Martin was no longer in their parking lot.

Jim called Simon on the way to the station.

“Banks,” Simon answered, sleepily. 

“Simon, we finally have a witness and a picture of the perp. He went after Blair. He was a student at the university and he attacked Blair. Blair’s fine, but Martin got away. He was going to drink Blair’s blood.”

“Are you at the station now?”

“No, we’re on our way. Blair drew a picture of him. He’s very familiar with him since they’ve been studying together for the last week. Blair was going to be his next victim. Now we have to stop him from doing it again.”

Simon got out of bed and started getting dressed. “I’ll meet you there in ten minutes. Take care of Sandburg. Don’t let that freak get to him again.”

“Simon, you don’t have to tell me to take care of my partner. Martin will have to come through me to get to Sandburg.”

“Good. I’ll see you in ten minutes or less,” Simon replied.

*

When Simon arrived, Jim and Blair had already made the copies of the sketch and were passing them out to all of the detectives and officers. Simon looked at the sketch when he got to where Jim and Blair were standing and said, “You would never know, he’s a cold blooded killer.”

Blair looked at Simon seriously and said, “Think about how I feel. I was helping him study at the university for the last week. I didn’t have a clue that he was the man you were looking for.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sandburg. Now, get to work with Jim and see if we can find this man.”

Two hours later, three cops came rushing into the bullpen and one of them said, “We got him. They took him to interrogation room two.”

“Good work, Meyers,” Simon stated. 

“It was the description from Sandburg, sir. He gave us the description of the car and the picture he drew of him. Now, we’re just waiting for the DA to get here and tell us what we should do with him.”

Jim walked over to Meyers and asked, “How many people are guarding him right now?”

“Just one, he’s in there trying to get him to admit to the killings.” Meyers jumped when Blair and Jim ran for interrogation room two. Simon was right behind them. When they looked through the two way mirror, they saw the dead policeman lying on the floor and that there was blood everywhere. Martin had looked better, he was wild eyed and covered in blood. Most of it on his face. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Wait in Simon’s office. I don’t want him near you, again.”

“What are you and Simon going to do?” Blair asked. 

“We’re going to blow his brains out if we get the chance. Now, in Simon’s office,” Jim ordered. 

“No, I want to see that he’s dead. We need more cops here. Simon, get some more of the bullpen crew in here. I don’t want him getting away or killing any other cops.” Blair was running his hand through his hair again, which he usually did when totally nervous. 

Simon said, “Hang on, I’m getting reinforcements right now.”

Simon came back with about ten extra cops. All of them had their guns drawn. “Be very careful. He’s strong and thinks he’s a vampire, so he has nothing to lose,” Simon explained to everyone. 

They all looked at the bloody mess in the room and couldn’t believe what they were looking at. Carter had been a really good cop. Now, he was dead. 

Suddenly Martin looked at the two way mirror and said, “Come and get me you freak. I don’t know what you are, but I know you know about me. I’m going to kill you first before I kill your little friend.”

Blair got instantly insulted and asked, “Who’s he calling little friend?”

All of the cops, including Simon and Jim had their guns drawn and walked into the room. The madman got a hold of one of the cops and started to rip his throat apart. Everyone started shooting at once. Martin was shot a total of 26 times, in the head and chest area. But that wasn’t good enough for Jim. 

Jim said, “Keep him in your sights until I get back.” Jim rushed from the room and came back shortly with a piece of wood. “He thinks he’s a vampire, so we’re going to kill him like a vampire should die.” Jim lifted up his arms holding the stick of wood and shoved it through Martin’s chest and heart. Then, they all seemed more relaxed about him after that. 

Jim knew that he would have to tell his friend, the medical examiner, Dan Wolfe about this. He couldn’t take the chance of Dan taking the wood out of his heart. And Jim knew he would believe him because he’d see how old Martin was and that he had been dead already. How he was going to write this up was another story. 

Simon whispered, “Jim, I think we need to have him cremated as soon as possible. I don’t want to say I believe in vampires, but this was fucking freaking stuff.”

“I agree, Simon. Now, let’s get this crime scene under control. Maybe you can take the reports, verbal and written from the other officers. I’m going to be talking to our medical examiner. Dan needs to be aware of this and how to deal with it.

*

It took most of the night to get reports typed up and interviews done with IA, but before long it was time to go down and check on Dan Wolfe. Jim wanted to be sure that everything went as planned. Dan hadn’t really believed Jim, but he went along with it to humor Jim. Jim had been on edge all night long.

Jim, Blair, Simon and Rafe walked into the morgue and saw blood everywhere and no sign of Martin to be found. On the floor next to Dan Wolfe was the wood stick that Jim had asked him not to remove. _He didn’t fucking believe me._

Blair was so upset at seeing his friend dead that he looked at everyone and said, “We’ve got to find Martin and right now.”

Rafe asked, “How could he be alive with all of those bullets in him and the stick through his heart?”

Jim shrugged his shoulders and asked, “Why do you think, Rafe.”

“There is no such thing as a vampire. I know that much. Something else must have happened. A partner or something.” Rafe just shook his head from side to side, in disbelief. 

Blair just looked at him like he was an idiot and said, “That must be it. A partner that drains people’s blood, too. Sounds like a great story, Rafe.”

“Hey, Sandburg, it’s better than saying he’s a vampire.” Rafe walked out of the room seeing enough of Dan Wolfe’s lifeless body for one day. 

The crime scene unit came down from the FBI and took statements from everyone. Jim showed them pictures of Martin in the interrogation room with all of the bullet holes. 

The lead FBI man said, “There is no way he walked out himself. There must have been a partner. Do we have any video from the morgue?”

Jim had forgotten all about the video. He went and got the tape from Dan’s camera and set it up for all of them to see. What they saw was unbelievable. Dan Wolfe was being torn apart by a blur. There was no one in the video but Dan and this blurry bloody mess. 

The lead man’s name was Mitchell and he asked, “Does everyone see this?”

Simon glared at him. “Of course we see it. There was no partner. This man is somehow still alive and doesn’t appear on the camera.”

“There must be something wrong with his video equipment,” Mitchell guessed. 

“And so it taped Dan Wolfe just perfectly, but not the man who ripped him apart? What about the body not being present on the examining table at any time? You can’t see him on film at all.” Jim asked. 

“Well, I’m not writing a report saying it was a fucking vampire,” Mitchell shouted. 

“It’s your report, write whatever you want. This scene is all yours,” Simon commanded. 

Simon, Jim and Blair walked out of the morgue and looked sad, and at the same time quite nervous. 

“He’s still out there, Simon,” Blair said. 

“I know that, Sandburg. But what do you suggest we do?”

“We need to find him. He couldn’t be that hard to find with holes all over him. It’ll take time to get better looking, so he’s got to be isolated somewhere, hiding. I say we check all the cheap seedy motels,” Blair suggested. 

“And what do you suggest we do with him when we find him, Blair?” Jim asked. 

“We burn his body. It’s the only way to be sure he can’t come back.”

Simon frowned. “The last time I looked, it was against the law to burn a body up because we think he’s a vampire.”

“Blair might be right, Simon. Let’s try and find him. We’ll take the rest of Major crime with us and fill them in on what’s going on. They have to be aware of what we plan on doing with him,” Jim said. 

Simon thought about it for a moment and said, “Okay, in the meantime, Jim, you get a wooden stake to go through his heart.”

Blair looked at both men and shook his head. “It might not be as easy as we think this time.”

Simon nodded to the affirmative and hoped they were both wrong. It was time to start the hunt for him. Simon called Rafe, Brown, Joel Taggart and Megan Connor and told them to meet him in the station parking garage. 

Jim and Blair went home to get some wood sharpened for the stakes. Jim knew it was going to take much strength to take him down this time. Jim realized that bullets didn’t seem to faze him and they would have to come up with something else. Where would a vampire hide? 

“Jim, I see the wheels turning, what are you thinking about right now?”

“I’m wondering where in the hell he would hide being a vampire. Somewhere away from people and needs to be dark and damp, I would guess. Any ideas, Chief?”

Blair was happy to hear his nickname, so Jim wasn’t too upset about everything, some things still remained the same. It was almost like things were normal, other than having a vampire loose on the streets. 

“I would guess maybe somewhere like the cemetery where it’s quiet and dead. Pardon the pun. He would feel at home there. There would be no one around, so he could have a chance to think and heal. I figure in a few days, he might be back to looking normal again. I’m not sure, since my research wasn’t on vampires. Although, right now I wish it had been. We have an advantage over him. You can smell him from a mile away. So, let’s get the gang over to the Cascade Cemetery and see if he’s in a crypt. Or mausoleum, whatever we want to call it. I call it a crypt because it’s from a Greek word that means hiding. What better place for a vampire to hide than a crypt?” 

Jim grabbed his cell and dialed Simon’s line.

“Banks?”

“Simon, we’re heading over to the Cascade Cemetery and Crypt. Blair thinks it’s a perfect place to hide out for a few days or weeks. Whatever. At any rate, we’ll meet you there. No one takes him on alone. I’ve brought the wooden stakes for everyone, so none of us will be off guard.”

“Okay, Jim, we’re heading over there now. Be safe and wait for us to get there. There might be safety in numbers.”

“Okay, Simon. We’ll wait for you.” Turning back to Blair, they took off for the cemetery. Jim wasn’t looking forward to this at all.

*

Simon, Joel, Rafe, Brown and Connor all got into the police stake out van and Simon drove over to the cemetery. While he was driving he explained everything to all of them. They all looked at him like he had lost it. He went on and told them all about their friend, Dan Wolf and suddenly the story seemed more real to them. Rafe even helped Simon convince them since he had seen the work of the madman. When they drove up, Jim and Blair were standing there, Blair with a canvas bag over his shoulder and looking like they meant business.

They all jumped out and Jim opened the bag and gave them each a stake. “I know it sounds nuts, but you have to drive the stake into his heart, or it doesn’t work. He’ll just keep coming back. I warned Dan about taking the stake out and he must have thought I was nuts. Well, I might be, but it sure didn’t save Dan’s life, did it?”

Each of the crew took their stake and looked like they believed, no matter what. 

Simon walked over to Jim and asked, “Do you think he’s here?”

“I can smell him, Simon. He’s here all right.”

Blair joined them and said, “We could also burn him out. Vampires can die in a fire. They can be burned up, so how about that?”

Simon frowned. “How do we know they can die in a fire? It’s not like we’ve ever burned one alive before. I guess they aren’t alive, so just burn them up.”

“Simon, I’m just winging it. I have no idea what kills them. Yesterday I would have told you there was no such thing as a vampire, today we’re vampire hunters.”

Connor asked, “Is anyone else sort of freaked out by this?” 

They all shook their head yes and she looked relieved. “Thank God, I thought I was the only one that was scared.”

Jim spoke first. “I’ve been freaked out and scared since last night. He’s scary. Don’t let your guard down for a moment. That’s all he needs.”

“We got it, Jim. Don’t worry so much,” Henri Brown answered. He gave a shrug and moved over towards his partner, Rafe and wondered where they would start to look first.

“Jim, where are we starting at?” Simon asked, looking quite serious. 

“He’s in this crypt, right here. The smell is the strongest near the opening. There are no windows so we could start a fire if we really needed to, right?” Jim wondered. 

Rafe said, “I say we burn him out.” 

Brown frowned and asked, “What if someone calls the fire department?”

“Good point, Henri,” Simon stated. 

“Okay, I’ll go in and try and get him. If I don’t come out, it’s up to all of you,” Jim said. 

“Wait a minute. Why would you go alone? I’ll go with you,” Blair suggested. 

“Why don’t we all go together? That way no one is alone.” Simon was using his voice of reason and authority. 

Jim sighed and said, “Okay, we’re all going in together. Remember, no one turn your back on him.”

They all walked into the crypt together and Martin was indeed there. He looked horrible. His face and body were all tore up. They all had their guns out but Blair, of course, pointed in Martin’s direction. 

“You mortals think you can take me on? You’re dumber than you look and believe me you look very dumb.” Martin acted like he was almost certain that he would live to go on, but he just didn’t know what he was up against with Major Crimes. They were not going to take this lying down. They were a force to be reckoned with. 

“We have special bullets in our guns, so there is no chance for you,” Jim said. 

“That’s for a Werewolf, you moron. I’m telling you, you’re quite an entertaining bunch.” 

Jim laughed loudly and everyone looked at him wondering if he had lost it, totally. 

“Where do you think we’ve been? We had special wood bullets made and you’re going to die a horrible death.”

The Major Crime team still looked at Jim like he was nuts. 

The vampire laughed this time and said, “You can’t make bullets out of wood, I know this much.”

“Everyone get ready and shoot on three.” Jim ordered. 

Everyone brought up their guns and pointed directly at his heart and were ready to go. It was a funny thing, the vampire stopped laughing. He realized that Jim might be telling the truth. And what if he was? That would be the end of him. He had to try and talk his way out of it. After all, he wished to live on, like he had been.

“Just a moment, I want to talk to this odd one, here,” the vampire said, pointing to Jim. 

“Everyone ready. Three, two, one,” Jim shouted and they all started shooting. The vampire was being flung all over the room from the bullets from the guns. Jim stopped firing and told everyone to stop shooting, as he walked over and shoved the wood stake in his heart. Then the rest of Major Crimes shoved their stakes into his chest, also. They were taking no chances. 

The vampire was finally quiet. Everyone was breathing hard and Jim could hear nothing but heartbeats pounding like mad. It was a nice sound after what they had gone through. 

Simon was the first to recover. “So, where are we taking him to burn him to ashes?”

“It’s got to be somewhere very isolated,” Blair pointed out. 

“No chance of fire departments being called out. Yes, I totally agree. We’ll take an old car and burn him in that. Then if the fire department did happen to show up, we could say we came upon it and couldn’t do anything to help the man,” Simon stated, as calmly as he could. 

They carried the vampire out to Jim’s truck and put him in the back. Jim said, “We’ll say he stole my truck and use it to burn him up with.”

“Where are we going?” Connor asked. 

“To that old farm house that’s deserted where we got a call to about two months ago. There is nothing out there. Do you remember where it is, Simon?” Jim inquired. 

“Yes, we’ll stop and get the gas. I don’t want you buying gas and then burning up your truck on the same day. Someone might put two and two together.” 

Jim smiled, finally. “Thank you, Simon. We’ll meet you out there. Blair and I will watch over him until you all arrive.”

Megan Connor said, “I’ll ride with Jimbo and Sandy. We need an extra gun, just in case.”

“Connor, I think all of the stakes in his heart will keep him down. I think mine would have been enough to kill him you guys.” Jim smiled again. 

“I still want to go with you and Sandy.”

Blair felt comfort in hearing the nickname that Megan had given him for Sandburg and Jim being called Jimbo, again. At least things were starting to feel normal once more. “I think it’s a good idea, Megan. You can ride with us.”

Jim, Blair and Megan all got into the truck and drove down the road, for the long drive to the farm house. Simon and everyone else got into the van, drove to a gas station and got some gas to burn that fucker with. 

When Simon and his crew drove up to the farm house, Jim, Blair and Megan were all keeping watch over the vampire. No one thought he could get up, but they wanted to be sure of this.

Jim and Simon took the foul smelling piece of trash and put it in the front of the truck. 

Simon looked at Jim and asked, “Are you sure you want to burn up sweetheart?” Simon had to smile at the use of the nickname for Jim’s truck.

“Yeah, it’s time to get a new truck. Plus, I would never lose that smell from the back. Where is the gas?” 

Rafe brought two cans filled with gas and Jim and Simon poured it all over the vampire. Once that was done, they all stepped back and let Jim do the honors. Jim lit a match and threw it into the cab of the truck and watched as it started to go up in flame. It was burning very hot, and Jim knew this probably wouldn’t take too long. Something surprising happened, though. Martin seemed to come alive for a few moments and screamed his burning lungs out. A normal person would have been worried that they had done the wrong thing, but everyone from Major Crimes knew this animal would only live to do it again. So, they all ignored the screams. They didn’t last too long, anyhow.

Simon cleared his throat and asked, “Do you think it’s safe to leave now?”

“Hell no, he might still come out of this. We have to be ready. Nobody leaves until we see the ashes in the front seat.” Jim stood vigil and watched as his sweetheart burned fast and hot. He was standing a long way off, but he dialed up his sight and could see the vampire being burned for good. He wasn’t coming out of this one. There was little left of the truck or the vampire. Which suited everyone just fine. 

Three hours later, the fire had gone out, Jim and Simon checked to be sure there would be ashes. And that’s exactly what they found in the front of what was left of the pickup. 

Henri Brown smiled over at Jim and said, “You forgot one thing, Jim. You didn’t report your truck stolen, so I called it in for you. They’ll be looking for it. Maybe they’ll even find it, but we’ll have the ashes out by then won’t we?”

Simon answered, “Yes, we’re going to wait until it’s cooled down. We’ll get all of the ashes out and bury them somewhere in different parts of the city. We don’t want to take any chances.”

Rafe said, “No one would believe this if we ever spoke a word of it. So, let’s make a pact now. Not one word of this leaves our lips ever again.”

“Sounds good to me, partner,” Henri replied. 

Everyone else agreed to never speak of it. 

Jim hoped that he and Blair would be able to move on with their lives normally after this. I mean, for God’s sake, they had faced a vampire. And they had won. It was something that would be a great story to hand down to someone, somewhere, but Jim knew that could never be. 

Blair walked over to Jim and asked, “You okay, Jim?”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I will be.”

Megan smiled when she saw the love on Jim’s face. “I knew you two were an item.”

“I didn’t,” Simon grumbled. 

Joel said, “Congratulations. Something good did come out of this. We can at least talk about that.”

Rafe and Brown shook Jim and Blair’s hands and Megan hugged them. Simon finally came around and shook their hands, too. Jim smiled at everyone and said, “Thanks for understanding.”

Blair always the sensible one, asked, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what about the FBI?”

Simon stared at Blair for a moment and finally said, “It’s their case. It’s their job to find Martin. If they can’t, it’s on them.”

Everyone stood there quietly for a few minutes and Simon asked, “Jim, do you suppose we can gather up the ashes yet?”

“Do we have gloves and something to put them in?” Jim wondered. 

“We have gloves in the van and we bought six containers to use to store him in. It should be enough, I think,” Megan said. She went and got the gloves, the dust pan, the crow bars and the containers out of the van. Simon took everything and gave half to Jim. Once they were finished using the crow bar to open the door, they began to shovel out the ashes from the once fiery prison of their very dead vampire. 

Simon and Jim were very careful not to leave anything behind. They put Martin in the containers and they decided to bury them in Simon’s back yard. Simon wasn’t thrilled, but at the same time he sure didn’t want anyone to ever dig them up somewhere else. At least this way, the house would be in his family, they would have no reason to dig up anything. And even if they did, they would find ashes, nothing else. 

Everyone got into the van and drove back into the city. No one really talked, there was little to say after a night like they had all experienced. 

Once Simon dropped everyone off, Jim and Blair helped Simon bury the ashes in the back yard. When that was done, Simon drove Jim and Blair to the loft and dropped them off. 

When Blair got upstairs, he hugged Jim hard. “I’m so proud of both of us. We did a good job tonight and held it all together, even if we felt like we were falling apart. Thank you for helping me rid the city of that creature.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for always having my back.” Jim pulled him in for a kiss and said, “You know what? I have to shower and brush my teeth. All I smell is the vampire. I only want to smell you instead.”

“I could shower with you, if you wouldn’t mind.” Blair was almost bouncing in place, with nervous tension. 

“Good idea, Chief. Let’s get in there and then we can go to bed and sleep for a hundred years. I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.”

While in the shower, Blair had a thought come to his mind. What if there were more vampires? What if there was an entire den of vampires? 

As he was soaping down, he asked, “Jim, what if there are more vampires? What if there is a den of them with a leader prodding them on? Like a mother or something?”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/EM_Gist_FVZA2full_zps6bd626a8.jpg.html)

Jim started scrubbing his body and he thought on this for a moment and finally said, “Then, I guess we become vampire hunters, Chief. It’s as simple as that. We can’t have a leader with a den of vampires running around Cascade. Let’s not worry about it tonight. Instead we’ll focus on us and we’ll keep our eyes and ears open from here on in. No vampire will ever be safe when we’re on the case. The bullpen gang will see to it, too.”

“Okay, I can live with that. Now, let’s rinse off and go to bed,” Blair said, smiling at his lover. 

“Now you’re talking, Blair.” Jim agreed as Blair turned around to rinse off, he missed the worried look on Jim’s face. Blair wasn’t the only one thinking about this, but for right now, Jim wasn’t saying a word.

Little did they know that Simon was across town worrying about this very same thing.

Hopefully, they wouldn’t ever have to become vampire hunters, but Simon knew that they could and they were good at it. So, this helped him sleep. 

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/spook_me_zpsa6c2aa5d.jpg.html)


End file.
